


[Podfic] What To Leave For Poison

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cocktail night was supposed to me more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What To Leave For Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what to leave for poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194291) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

What To Leave For Poison

By: Crookedspoon

 

7:27

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bBatman%5d%20What%20To%20Leave%20For%20Poison.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
